The New Demigod-ish
by SeolCat11
Summary: Rachel Elizabeth Dare, spouts out something new. A warning. A warning of something powerful coming. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico must befriend this "something" or else the wrong hands will use it for something terrible, the doom of Olympus. This "something" is Claire Jasdiace. 2-shot, How Percy and others meet Claire. Contains spoilers for my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**As I promised, a new story, because my other story, Percy goes to Hogwarts is about to end soon. This is basically a TWO-shot about how Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico met Claire (from my other story Demigods at Goode). Yes it contains a spoiler for Demigods at Goode, so if you don't want to read it after this, it's ok but Claire is my very special character. This is after the titan and giant war.**

** Percy's POV**

My mom let me stash some of her cookies in my backpack. Like finally, I've always wanted to bring them to camp. I could sneak them in when I felt lonely, sad or, mad. But truthfully, I don't need them this time. Hopefully the gods will do me, and some others, a favor and let us be in peace for just this year. Wait, scratch that, hopefully the fates will give us some peace. Not likely but nothing is leading up to any bad things, right?

Well nothing lead up to the second giant war but give me some credit here, I saved the world. Twice.

Well, I was wrong. Again. Because that first dinner in camp, Rachel had a few mystical words to say. This time it wasn't a prophecy but a warning. A sign. A prediction of the future.

Okay, so the last description wasn't the best but you get the idea. So let me tell you all about it.

**TheNewDemigod-ish (It's a line break)**

I had just finished my offering to Poseidon. Grover was sitting next me, munching on his aluminum plate, and cup, and fork, and spoon, and…well…you get the idea. Annabeth was sitting on the very edge of the Athena table so she could talk to me. Rachel was sitting on at the head table when all of a sudden, she did a face plant into her plate, which luckily, she didn't fill up yet. I saw Grover mumble a "please no." and Annabeth face palm. I could totally do that, I mean seriously, another prophecy? Really, it's like since I came the prophecies keep on flowing and flowing, and being fulfilled, one after another. I mean, what happen to the times before I came, you know, when the great prophecy wasn't completed until centuries after it was told? Yeah, those times.

Well getting back to the point, as soon as the green mist flowed around in the room, you could literally hear the mental groan everyone was thinking. After saving the world, I really wanted to have a break.

_One shall come followed by death_

_ Power surges through every breath_

_ One with power the world in need_

_ Everyone take heed_

_ Bend her with your strongest will_

_ And you shall be friends the end till_

_ Silver, Orangle, Purple, all_

_ May cause power or fall_

_ A warning is this_

_ Or else, no bliss_

A warning? At least it's no prophecy but still. If the spirit of Delphi says it, I think we really want to be friends with this "one with power". Maybe it will be a child of Poseidon and I could have a sibling! Not that I really need one, but it's nice to have siblings once in a while. Tyson hardly visits now, you know, his duties.

**TheNewDemigod-ish**

Annabeth and I were strolling along the borders. The hunters of course had come to "visit" and Nico had come to Camp because he got turned into a flower, again. It was a perfect day.

"What do you think about that warning?" Annabeth asks me.

"Don't worry about it, Wise Girl, we'll think of something." I kiss her on the cheek.

"But what if.."

"Don't worry about it."

Annabeth smiles as she kisses me back.

"Oy, love birds, if you aren't busy kissing, a little help would be great."

I turn around and there Thalia is lugging Nico up the hill.

"Oh my gods, Thalia! It's so great to see you and…what the Hades happened to Nico?" Annabeth raises her eyebrows.

"Knocked out cold, I hit him on the head."

"Why?"

"He was annoying."

"And?"

"End of story."

"Okay."

I helped Thalia lug Nico over to where Annabeth was standing.

"So how do we wake him up?

"Water."

Thalia slaps him in the face.

Nico groggily wakes up and groans. "Uuuurgh."

"That could work too."

We all stand up when the ground rumbles.

"Did you guys feel that?"

It rumbles again. I look over to hill to see a demigod's nightmare. Ok, not a nightmare but how about a demigod's usual dream? Okay, lets just get to a point. It looked like the whole Tartarus escaped and was running after….something.

"What the Hades…" Thalia says as we race to the monsters, and that something.

A horn blows as more demigods head out to the hill, swords, daggers, spears, arrows, something in every hand.

A look over the field one more time before we see it. Or really, her.

A girl is running to the borders until a dracaena attacks her. She yells and slices a sword into the throat of the dracaena. Monster after monster leaps onto her and each time she kills it. A hellhound would jump on her and she would kill it with a..a… a spear? Didn't she have a sword? Well, the important thing is that she is still alive right? Until a large thorn-like thing hurls into her back when she is turned around and she falls. Down and lays motionless. I would like to say thats when we finished off all the monsters but sorry. The camp didn't even start fighting until the girl fell.

I jump out from the bush and start fighting. I stick Riptide into a hellhound and use the butt of my sword into a telephone. Golden dust falls to the ground as I go after the Manticore. He had sent the spike into the girl's back. He was going down. I jump up to slash down on him.

The fighting starts.

**The New Demigod-ish**

My clothes were badly ripped but soon we finished off the rest of the monsters. Many of them ran away but, we didn't go after them. Too tired.

The girls was unconscious.

"Get some nectar over here!" I yell feeling like I had Deja Vu. This is like what happened with Thalia…ish.

I turn the girl over on her back to see her clearly.

"Oh my gods, is she okay?" Annabeth says as she rushes over to me worriedly.

"I think so." Someone hands me a canteen of nectar and I dribble a drop or 2 as Annabeth pulls out the spike from the girl's back.

"Oooow!" The girl jerks up her eyes wide. She stands up and looks around. "Who are you, where the heck am I and what did you just do to me.

Annabeth responds cooly while I was trying to remember the questions.

"I'm Annabeth, this is my boyfriend Percy, this is the rest of the demigods that will introduce themselves later, you're at Camp Half-Blood, and we just helped you regain conscious and pull the poisonous spike out of your back."

"Umm thanks, but whatever thing that you revived me with, I think I'll need it agai…." She clutches her head and spins a bit and slowly crumples to the ground.

"Did she say her name?"

"No, come on, lets get her to the infirmary."

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I lift her up and slowly move her to the infirmary.

"Really, the rest of us could introduce ourselves? You could have also introduced me? She's got moves, she could be a hunter!?" Thalia says grumpily.

"Well sorry, and ohmigods!" Annabeth yells as she drops the girl's leg.

"Annabeth!"

"Sorry!" Annabeth quickly picks up the leg and we start moving again. "It's just that the first line of the warning. One shall come followed by death! This girl was being followed by the whole lot of Tartarus, a.k.a hell! And what comes in hell, death! This might be the girl we need to befriend!"

"Hopefully not, I really don't want anything to do with warnings or prophecies this summer." Nico groans.

I totally agree Nico, I totally agree. Please not this summer. Next summer? Maybe. But not this summer.

We head into the infirmary and lay her down on the bed.

"When do you think she is going to be claimed?"

"By tonight, campfire."

"Maybe, wonder what her olympian parent is."

We take a good look at her.

"She definitely looks like hunter material."

The girl had long black hair with purple ends. I remember the color of her eyes, gray on the outer rim of her iris's and toward the purple was a fire-like purple flame, then blue flame, green, yellow, the fire changed color. Her skin wasn't too pale or too tan. A few freckles plaster across her nose but they looked like Thalia's freckles, not Rachel's. She was a a few inches shorter than Annabeth and had the ears that looked like the Hermes' cabin. Her nose looked like… the big three nose. Her eyes were a mixture of Athena and Piper's kind of eyes, her arms and legs were like Apollos' cabin. Her feet were small but quick looking, like Hermes' but all parts of her mainly looked like different cabins. What cabin would she belong in? She had a necklace, it was kind of like the way camp does it, a leather necklace with different beads on it but instead of beads, there was a silver owl with amethysts for eyes. Another was a black cat with golden eyes.

"Obsidian." I hear Nico whisper as he picks up the necklace and fingers the cat.

Another thing on the necklace was a golden circle with the letter C in it. Annabeth touches it and presses into the C. It pops open and a picture replaces the image. It is a picture of a kitten. A little black kitten. But it moves, the picture moves.

Nico dribbles some nectar into the girl's mouth. She opens her eyes and sits up.

"Umm not to be rude or anything but can you lye go of my necklace?"

"Oooh! Sorry."

"It's okay."

The girl looks down at her necklace and looks at the video thing of the kitten.

"How does it play the image of the kitten?"

"Huh?"

"The kitten."

"Ooh, it's like a picture frame that instead of holding pictures, it's a video." She presses a button on the side of the circle and the C replaces the video.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Claire, Claire Jasdiace."

**Thanks for reading! I will try to update soon!**

**-Seol**


	2. Chapter 2

** Percy's POV**

Claire is a very demigod. She can read english AND ancient greek perfectly fine. She also knows some other languages from times she snuck in the library, she had photographic memory, and she could visualize things as a map, she immediately knew where the cabins were without me even telling her where it was.

Currently, she was down by the breach, looking along Long Island Sound.

"Who do you think her parent is?" Nico asks after a while.

"Her eyes are both Athena and Aphrodite, even maybe Dionysus or Ares." Annabeth replies.

"She is definitely hunter material, she turned down every boy who asked her out today, and that was 14. I don't think she's Aphrodite."

"Her eyes also stay on blue, green, and purple out of all the other colors, maybe Percy found a sister?"

"Maybe, but just it stays mostly on sea colors that doesn't mean she is Poseidon, maybe Zeus."

"I don't think she's big three, it's unlikely."

"Maybe she's a minor god or goddess just extra powerful."

"Remember the warning? A line said silver, orange, purple, all."

"So?" The all part, maybe there's more to just greeks and romans. Maybe she's those egyptians just in the wrong camp. Or roman."

"Silver is the color of hunters, maybe she's going to be a hunter."

"Orange is the greeks."

"Purple for romans."

"And possibly an egyptian."

"So she has enough power to help the world, we have to bend her to the good side, and be friends with her or else all power shall crumble down."

"Basically, yeah."

"So, wait for campfire?"

"Yup."

"This is going to be one long wait."

**TheNewDemigod-ish**

The fire as deadly low, everyone was waiting for Claire to come out. No demigod had almost all of Tartarus chasing after them, well, I don't count, it was a war.

Claire walked into view, slowly, looking around. I saw the look in her eye, it was similar to Annabeth's, the look that was calculating you in every way, getting ready to attack if you did.

"Claire had decided to join the hunt. Although she will switch between all camps every few months." Chiron announced.

Groans were heard, mainly from boys, but also looks of confusion. All camps?

"But before the excitement, she will be claimed."

She walked to the middle, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

This is the part when something happens. But nothing did. Then the first symbol appeared. You heard me right, the first symbol.

A gray owl appeared. Cheers ran out through the arena as cheers were heard and I felt Annabeth raise her fist in victory.

Then another symbol appeared next to it.

It was a trident.

"What?" I asked a little to loudly.

More people were confused. Another symbol appeared next to the trident. It was a flaming hammer. Then next to that, a lightning bolt. A stalk of wheat, a sword, a skull, more and more and more until Claire was inside a sphere of hundreds of little glowing symbols.

I saw the look on Claire, she was completely afraid, a look I hadn't seen at all today, even after through all her. Then the symbols changed, well not changed but they had a different aura to them, more purple. Then they changed completely, she was surrounded by egyptian hieroglyphics.

"What is going on?" I hear someone stand up in the crowds. "Now is the time for Claire to tell her story." Chiron says as he sit's down and waits.

"My original mom was Athena. I never met my dad. The orphanage said I was newly born when I arrived. Almost immediately I was adopted. I was adopted by a man. Hew had ocean like eye and a kind smile. After I stayed with him for a month or two, he said I needed to go and learn. He didn't say what I had to learn. Then he said something, like a blessing. He disappeared into water but a little water kind of flowed through into me, changing my eyes from gray to gray and blue. It was like a life-blood. I could all of a sudden swim better and I made waves just by lifting my fingers. Then I went out into streets, monsters attacked me all the time. I was 2, I couldn't kill anything. Then another man found me, I was a bleeding. He was large and big and couldn't walk well but he took care of me. He healed me. Then, after a month or two he said I had to go. He disappeared into fire but a flame went into me. So my eyes were gray and blue but the inner part, the blue part looked more like a flame and it also turned orange, turning from blue to orange. I found out later, I could control fire, I could summon it on will….."

Claire continued her stories about the greek gods, how each of them left in a bolt of lightning, or turned into wheat. She said that each of that stuff went into her, giving her more powers, more different eye colors. She became stronger.

She talked about the roman gods, how they looked similar to the greek gods and she thought she found her parents again except they did the same thing, leave. Monsters always followed her around. She talked about the egyptian gods, how when they took care of her, instead of a little of their disappearance going into her, they sent a hieroglyphic into her that branded a little into her palm. She showed us her palm and all over it were little hieroglyphics. She said the last one gave her her bracelet. She showed it to pressed the watch and a shield appeared. Then she twisted a part of her bracelet to reveal a sword appear in the other hand. Then a bow, then a spear.

"This is rubbish!" Someone yelled on the other side of her. "You liar!"

Claire turned around to the person. Her eyes glowed as the ground she walked on froze, into ice.

"What did you say?" She asked dangerously.

"You. Are. A. Liar."

Immediately Claire raised her fist. A purple flame appeared.

"Purple, my favorite color. You should really know best not to mess with me." She aimed it toward the boy. "Fire is a dangerous tool."

Fire blazed around the boy, encircling him into a cacoon.

"I like this girl." Thalia says behind me, "I really like her attitude."

**TheNewDemigod-ish**

** "**It's been a really great summer with you guys." Claire says as she smiles at Annabeth, Nico, and I. Yep, we fulfilled the warning, Claire was one of us. A friend, a demigod, a half-blood. "I can't wait for next year. I spent half of the rest of the months with the romans and the rest with the hunters and my free time is with you guys."

"You too Claire, see you soon!" Annabeth waves her hand as Claire waves back then melts away into the distance."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Thalia says grinning. "I don't think she'll need it though." Thalia then races after the rest of the hunters after she gave us hugs.

"Well looks like we all have sisters now huh?" I say, happy from gaining a sibling,ish.

"Yeah. I guess." Nico was actually nice around Claire, like a brother.

"I can't wait to see her next year!" Annabeth said. Those 2 really hit off.

"Yeah, me too." Claire had usually slept in my cabin, all the others (She was allowed and welcomed in all cabins) had usually a lot of people.

Next year, we were going to beat Claire at Capture the Flag, I just know it.

**Please Review!**

**-Seol **


End file.
